Tommy Wheeler
Unnamed parents Tina Wheeler Jason Elliot |path=Serial Arsonist |mo=Gasoline |status=Incarcerated |actor=Tommy Dewey |appearance="House on Fire" }} Tommy Wheeler is a serial arsonist that appears in season four. Background Tommy and his sister, Tina, lived in a small town and lost their parents to a fire when they were children. Tommy was more traumatized than Tina and grew up very disturbed, with Tina as his only support. Tommy had also been beaten very badly by some older men, nearly killing him. The townspeople had become upset that Tommy and Tina had gone to a school dance together. He was sent to a boarding school, cutting off all ties to his sister. He spent three years in juvenile detention and received many negative psych evaluations. Released at age sixteen, Tommy disappeared until age 21 in Franklin, Indiana. He then started several nuisance fires, ultimately leading up to his current arson spree. Season Four We first see Tommy pouring gasoline in and around a local Indiana movie theater filled with dozens of people. The fire causes panic, and several people are trapped inside or trampled. Later, the townsfolk gather at a church to hold a service for the deceased. The BAU team is present, looking over the locals, getting info on various young men from Garcia. The townspeople begin to panic when the sound of sirens is heard; Tommy has set fire to a bar, killing four. He had previously visited the bar and switched seats several times, getting a good look at the layout of the fire exits. Through investigation of the townsfolk, Garcia is able to determine that many of them have engaged in shady activities, and Derek Morgan begins to believe that the unsub feels like an outsider, taking revenge over the community for these past deeds. Garcia finds out the unsub's story, and informs the BAU. Tommy, knowing the team is closing in on him, takes Tina and flees. The team believes that Tommy will try to harm her. He takes her to their grandparents' old house, where he tries to convince her that they should try to remain "together". The team catches up with him, and Tommy lights a match, apparently prepared to set himself and Tina on fire. After coming to his senses, he tells Tina that he loves her, drops the burnt out match, and is arrested. Profile Serial arsonists have one thing in common with serial killers: once they start, they can't stop. Tommy was smart enough to know that the BAU will seek him out at the memorial service, so he was able to set a fire in another location. He is also capable of disabling any anti-fire systems and blocking any exits. While the first fire at the theater killed many people, the latter fire killed only a few. This fact shows that he is now striking out at individuals instead of the community as a whole; he is now taking revenge for events of his past. Tommy believes he is doing the right thing. Tommy is quite obviously disturbed by the past. He is also delusional, as he believes he and his sister should be together. Modus Operandi Tommy used gasoline and matches or molotov cocktails to start his fires. He would successfully block any exits and disable any fire suppression equipment, effectively ensuring that his fires would cause fatalities. Known Victims * Set fire to a convenience store and restaurant, no casualties in either * Twelve people killed in the recreation centre fire * Nineteen people killed in the theatre fire * Hilda and Roger Drake * Jason Elliot * Eric Dall * Nancy Scott Appearances * Season Four ** House on Fire Category:Criminals Category:Serial Arsonists